


two moons

by bloombloompow



Series: day & night [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, day - night kind of au, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: “i want you to see the day”hyunjoon doesn’t reply.“we always talk about exploring the night but never the day… don’t you want to see it anymore?”“it’s not that, eric” hyunjoon sighs. “i just… don’t think i belong there”
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Series: day & night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441387
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long! i posted the first part of this au more than a year ago already... if you're new here, please read the first part before reading this one!! ♡

eric panics.

it takes him a couple of minutes to calm down. for all he knew, it was impossible for day beings to experience the night, just like it was impossible for night creatures, _no, night beings_ , to keep wandering the earth once the day comes.

days and nights pass by and they discover that if they’re having any kind of physical contact when the sun is setting, eric doesn’t disappear.

eric is getting used to spending the few minutes the sunset lasts kissing hyunjoon till the sun finally disappears, stopping for a second to stare at the sky, smile at each other and kiss each other again.

obviously, he can’t stay awake all night. it always comes a point when he’s just so tired and he has to let himself get carried away by sleep.

they usually stay on the shore, eric resting his head on hyunjoon’s thighs while the dark haired boy softly caresses his hair until he ends up peacefully falling asleep.

eric wants to explore the night but hyunjoon always tell him the same: they have to be careful so the other night people don’t find out about the day boy. eric’s hair is too much of a sign that he doesn’t belong in the night, so hyunjoon doesn’t want to risk going deeper into the forest and encountering anyone who could uncover them.

“what if i dyed my hair black?” eric says one day, splashing his feet on the water.

“your family would be confused”

“i could just tell them it’s a social experiment… like, trying to see if simple humans realize i’m not one of them”

“it would maybe work if simple humans didn’t know you already…”

“true” eric makes a face. “my plan has gaps. i’ll find a solution”

hyunjoon laughs.

“we’ll figure out a way, don’t worry”

they stay in silence for some minutes.

“i want you to see the day”

hyunjoon doesn’t reply.

“we always talk about exploring the night but never the day… don’t you want to see it anymore?”

“it’s not that, eric” hyunjoon sighs. “i just… don’t think i belong there”

“neither do i belong in the night, and here i am” eric is confused. “why would you say that?”

“your people don’t want me or any of my people there, eric, you know it. just like i don’t want you to be in danger here, i don’t want to be discovered there and get you in trouble. i think it’s better if i stay here”

“but you like the sun so much, you always told me when we were starting to know each other”

“can we just not talk about this? please?”

“okay”. eric splashes the water with one of his hands, purposely wetting hyunjoon who’s sitting right beside him. “for now” he laughs.

hyunjoon worried expression changes. he laughs too, also splashing water into eric’s direction.


	2. Chapter 2

“i’m sure haknyeon would also like the night”

“he’s the boy with pink and orange hair, right?"

“yes, he is! you’d like him”

“would he like _me_ though?”

“yeah, i think you’d get along well. actually… i was thinking about telling him about this”

hyunjoon has a startled look on his face but before he says anything, eric quickly adds

“i won’t tell him anything if you don’t want to! it’s just a thought. he doesn’t know anything about this. so don’t worry”

…

some weeks after, they decide that eric would mention night people to see haknyeon’s reaction and if he didn’t show aversion against them, eric would tell him about hyunjoon.

the moment comes and haknyeon seems to notice eric’s nervousness about it, even though he doesn’t know what _it_ is yet.

“is everything okay? you seem distracted today” haknyeon says from his bed, watching eric tapping one of his fingers on his thigh while sitting uncomfortably on his bedroom chair.

eric’s finger stops abruptly.

“what do you think about night creatures?”

eric can sense the look hyunjoon is giving him from wherever he goes when he’s asleep for being so forward to haknyeon about this.

_“just try to be subtle about it and not give it too much importance” hyunjoon says “if you drop the topic casually he probably won’t give any more thoughts about it later even if it doesn’t go well”_

_“i’m a master of being subtle, subtlety is my second name” eric replies with a hand placed above his heart, making hyunjoon laugh._

haknyeon freezes for a second, but quickly returns to his usual joyful expression.

“why do you ask me that?”

“i don’t know”

haknyeon laughs.

“we… don’t know much about them… so i guess we can’t judge”

“right” eric lets out a little smile, looking at the floor.

haknyeon smile grows even bigger.

…

it tooks eric another two days (and a failed attempt) to finally tell haknyeon about hyunjoon and when he tells his friend about the night boy and how they met, he not only agrees to meet each other but also seems pretty excited about it.

however, the day eric asks him if he wants to meet hyunjoon that night, haknyeon awkwardly refuses saying that he can’t, and asks him if they could meet other day.

some days after, it’s haknyeon who brings the topic again while sitting on a bench near the village.

“do you want to meet tomorrow?” when he sees eric frown he adds, lowering his voice “i mean… you both”

eric’s eyes go wide and he rapidly turns around to see if there’s anyone near who could hear them.

“haknyeon! we’re in public” he scolds his friend.

“don’t worry” haknyeon laughs “there’s nobody around. so?”

“i’ll ask him tonight, do you mind if i tell you tomorrow?”

“okay”

they stay in silence until haknyeon speaks again.

“where are we meeting, actually?”

eric explains how to get to the shore and tells him to not worry about it ‘cause, as they would be going together, he can be the guide.

…

as they walk through the forest, haknyeon seems even more giddy than he usually does.

“at first i was worried about you getting scared or not wanting to do anything with me anymore if you found out” eric tells him.

“i wouldn’t treat you like that, you know it”

“yeah, but i don’t know… being friends with a night c- being, it’s weird at first… i guess?”

haknyeon hesitates and when he’s about to reply, they finally arrive to the shore and hyunjoon appears right in front of their eyes.

“oh” haknyeon smiles to him. “hi. i’m haknyeon”

hyunjoon shyly smiles back.

“hi, i’m hyunjoon”

“and i’m eric”

haknyeon laughs and hyunjoon facepalms himself, trying to lightly slap eric simultaneously.

“i’m really happy to finally meet you. and actually…” he turns to eric. “i have to tell you something too. i didn’t know how to tell you but… i think it’s the moment” he smiles again.

“what do you mean?”

before any of them can say anything else, a purple haired boy appears at the edge of the forest.

“sunwoo?” hyunjoon asks.

“sunwoo?” this time it’s a confused eric who speaks.

the boy, supposedly sunwoo, starts laughing.

“imagine my face when haknyeon told me his friend knew a night being and told me your name… why didn’t you tell me anything before, hyunjoon?” he says with a smirk.

“you… know a day person?”

“yeah” sunwoo finally takes some steps and stops beside haknyeon, resting one of his arms on the boy’s shoulders.

“i’m confused”

“i can see that” this time is haknyeon who laughs. “i’m sorry i didn’t tell you before, eric. i almost told you when you told me about hyunjoon but i realized it would be funnier if you found out like this” he finishes the sentence looking at sunwoo and giving a pat to the hand ghosting over his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
